Zhang Xuan
(Celestial Master Teacher) |apothecary = |terpsichore = |demonictunist = |physician = (needs badge) |beasttamer = (needs badge) |poisonmaster = (unofficial) |formationmaster = |blacksmith = |souloracle = (unofficial) |appraiser = |painter = |spiritawakener = |celestialdesigner = |diviner = |relatives = Happy Sword Saint (father) Dream Sword Saint (mother)}}Zhang Xuan (张悬) is the main character of Library of Heaven's Path. He was an ordinary librarian of a high school in modern Earth before he died in a fire and transcended to another world. He took over the body of a teacher called Zhang Xuan, the most pathetic teacher in the entire Hongtian Academy. He currently is the Zhang Family Patriarch, the Saint Child Hall Hallmaster, and the Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy Principal. He is also a 9-star Master Teacher and 5-star Celestial Master Teacher. Background The original Zhang Xuan was the most pathetic teacher in the entire Hongtian Academy, for there wasn't a single student in his class. His cultivation was the weakest and he was ranked first from bottom in the entire Academy for the Teacher Qualification Examination, being the first in history to get zero marks in the exam. Among all of that he even misguided a student, causing his cultivation to go berserk. Depressed, he used alcohol to drown his sorrows and in the end died, providing an opportunity for our protagonist to leap over. After transcending into the original Zhang Xuan's body, the protagonist awakes his unique ability: the Library of Heaven's Path, that, among other things, gives him the power to obtain some knowledge about any living creature that displays his cultivation in front of him, including information about the mistakes and imperfections in his cultivation path and techniques. Abilities The Library of Heaven's Path Allows him to find any flaws in cultivation of any Martial Artist as long as they display their cultivation in front of him. It also allows him to know some general knowledge about the Martial Artist background and any important information related to his cultivation. The Library of Heaven's Path also allows him to condense a golden page from the Book of Heaven's Path when his students feel truly grateful about his guidance. This page can be used to strengthen his Mental Strength, greater the cultivation realm of his student, greater the effects. It is able to copy all the books, scrolls, and etc. from different occupations, secret arts, and cultivation techniques touching them. Later on, he only had to look at the book or etc. to copy it. Lastly, when one of his students meets a life-threatening situation, Zhang Xuan is able to materialize his Book of Heaven's Path and use it as an Armament to crush his enemies and protect his students for a limited time. While he was an 8-dan Grandmaster peak martial artist, the power of his Book of Heaven's Path was enough for him to defeat several Supreme level martial artists from the Xuanyuan Kingdom. Heaven's Path Cultivation Techniques Occupations Other than his official occupations, he has deep attainments as a Poison Master and Soul Oracle. He is also an Apothecary, Physician, Beast Tamer, Array Master, Painter, Demonic Tunist, Diviner, Appraiser, Blacksmith and Spirit Awakener. Eye of Insight After comprehending the essence of what it means to be a teacher, Zhang Xuan gained the Eye of Insight. Usually, only master teachers above rank six have this ability, yet Zhang Xuan gained this ability while undergoing his 2-star master teacher examination. At the expense of Soul power, Zhang Xuan is able to look into the essence of anything, as long as it does not exceed his cultivation realm, otherwise, he will have to resort to using the Library of Heavens Path. It is divided into different grades. Students As Zhang Xuan Zhao Ya His eldest direct disciple. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the Baiyu City Lord and suffered from ‘heat’ due to training in a pure yang cultivation technique despite possessing Pure Yin Body. Zhang Xuan helped her with this and became her Teacher. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Sword Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to her. She later joins the Glacier Plain Court as their Holy Maiden. During Zhang Xuan's escape from the Zhang Family, he received a help call from Zhao Ya and went to Glacier Plain Court headquarters to investigate (chapter 1524). After an incident there all her meridians got destroyed. With the help of the true Yang Xuan, the Supreme Elder of Master Teacher Pavilion headquarters, Zhang Xuan was able to restore her meridians and awakened her Pure Yin Body completely. Wang Ying One of his direct disciples. She became his student in the Hongtian Academy. She is the daughter of the clan head of Wang Clan, Wang Hong. Her legs were injured for a significant period of time before it was healed by Zhang Xuan. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Movement Art, Heaven’s Path Leg Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to her. She left for the Spirit Enlightenment Headquarters in chapter 1138 and became the headmaster later on in the story. Later she joins the Spirit Awakener Guild and becomes their new Guildmaster. Liu Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He was an ex-student of Cao Xiong. His right hand is injured due to training a battle technique beyond his physical abilities. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Fist Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to him. When Liu Yang is the last of Zhang Xuan's first 7 Direct Disciples remaining in his tutelage, he is left feeling lost and alone, as he feels he is a burden to his teacher, due to the other 6 having become so outstanding. Shortly after, he leaves Zhang Xuan's side. Zheng Yang One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. He is a spear user who was once humiliated by the person he had a crush on. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Spear Art, Heaven’s Path Golden Body, and a simplified version of Heaven’s Path Divine Art to him. Later he left his teacher to be trained in the Combat Master Pavillion and became their Combat Child, leading the Combat Master Pavilion. His strength reached the Great Saint rank thanks to the resources of the pavilion. He go to take Combat Master Hall's trial for the 'Progeny of Combat' and clear the Progeny of Combat Selection, becoming the next head of Qingyuan Empire Combat Master Hall. Yuan Tao One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Hongtian Academy. A fatty with Emperor’s Bloodline. He became Zhang Xuan last student in Hongtian Academy. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. He later leaves his teacher to return to the Yuan Family, one of the Five Elements Clans of the Sage Clans. There he acts as their young patriarch and after awakening his bloodline his strength reached the Great Saint rank. Zhang Jiufeng His eighth direct disciple. A 7-star Master Teacher and a member of the young generation of the Zhang Family, one of the most powerful Sage Clans. He became officially his eighth disciple during the Zhang Family Competition. Thanks to Zhang Xuan help, his originally weak bloodline was purified and reached a level of purity not lower than the Great Elder's own bloodline. His cultivation base was also raised to Void Abode Realm pinnacle. As Liu Cheng Qu Chong One of his direct disciples. He became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Zhang Xuan imparted his Heaven’s Path Poison Art and Heaven’s Path Golden Body to him. Also known as Lu Chong, Qu Chong had to disguise himself and pretend to be a mute for 2 years to hide his identity as a member of the Qu Clan. He later leaves his teacher to inherit the Soul Oracle arts in the Soul Oracle ancestral grounds, and becomes a 9-star Soul Oracle. Mu Xueqing One of his ordinary disciples, along with the rest of her class. She became his student in the Tianwu Academy, while Zhang Xuan was disguised as Teacher Liu Cheng. Her father is a 2-star Apothecary from the Tianwu Kingdom's Apothecary Guild. As Yang Xuan Wei Ruyan One of his direct disciples. Daughter of Zhang Xuan`s servant (Wei Changfeng) and become Zhang Xuan student after saving her. She possesses the Innate Poison body and Poison Soul Constitution which is the same as Poison Master Guild founder. She later send to Poison Master Guild by Zhang Xuan to cultivate the founder technique. Jiang Shu Tianwu Kingdom's Master Teacher Hall branch Hallmaster, a 2-star peak Master Teacher. Beast Tamed Gold Alloyed Panther. Pixue realm Gold alloyed panther, raised to tongxuan realm after taming. Given to Shen Bi Ru after Zhang Xuan realized it couldn't fly.Chapter 238. Viridescent Eagle Tongxuan realm Viridescent Eagle, raised to half-zongshi after taming. Was left with Mo Yu.Chapter 252. Steelfang Howling Firmament Beast Zongshi realm Steelfang Howling Firmament Beast, raised to half-zhizun after taming.Chapter 260. Nightmare Beast A beast that got tamed after MC learns dragon language. It was injured when it was trying to reach Transcension; thus, it is only a Half-Transcension level beast.Chapter 427. Demon Cinque Beast Clarifying turbidity peak realm after taming reached Consonant spirit realm peak stage.Chapter 499. Great Violetwing Beast 9-dan realm spirit beast, capable of flying very quickly and submits after Zhang Xuan saves it's lover the Draconic Granite Beast.Chapter 691. 400 Random Spiritual Beasts 400 Spiritual Beasts with cultivation levels of 4-dan - 6-dan realm tamed by Zhang Xuan during a fight between 200 Master Teachers and Several Hundred Spiritual Beasts.Chapter 711. Myriad Anthive Queen Perfect harmonization realm Myriad Anthive Queen. Possess a Myriad Anthive Nest to store living beings in.Chapter 713. Byzantium Helios Beast 1-dan saint beast that belonged to the old principal of Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy. Became a 2-dan saint beast after being tamed.Chapter 830. Literally Every Beast on Cloudmist Ridge Several thousands of beasts ranging from 1-dan spirit to 2-dan saint. This includes nine of the ten of the kings . Defeated by Zhang Xuan .Chapter 881-888. Cultivation True Qi Progress Master Teacher Rank Progress Category:Characters Category:Master Teachers Category:Hongtian Academy